gallowshillfandomcom-20200215-history
Another World
Another World' is the third episode of the 'Season One' of 'Gallows Hill (Series) Summary OTHERWORLDLY FUGITIVES - Father and Son, Pasha and Arius, get themselves into dispute with their local clan of Witches and suddenly find themselves fighting for their lives, they escape on their besoms and fly high into the sky but they give chase, in a pursuit through the sky. The magical assassins almost catch up to them when they get enveloped in a bright blue light and whisking them away to the safety of another world, when they arrive, they materialize in different locations in the town of Gallows Hill, with no idea where they are or how to find eachother in this strange alien world. Plot Main Article - Another World/Story Cast Main Cast * Darren Criss as Arius Adomaitis * Evan Williams as Jack Mayfair * Beth Grant as Jeannie Mayfair * Mackenzie Lintz as Angelica Mason * Kristin Kreuk as Felicity Cruz Supporting Cast * Josh Holloway as Pasha Adomaitis * Lily Rabe as Anabrixa Khail * Kellan Lutz as Caleb Cooper * Kevin McKidd as Dillon Mason * Nick Zano as Nick Tucker * Cameron Monaghan as Miles Mason * Jamie Luner as Faye Mason * Natascha McElhone as Jasmine Farrar * Teresa Palmer as Sophia Farrar * Nick Simmons as Austin White * Misha Collins as Shane Pierce Guest Cast * Mary Kate Olsen as Juniper Rodriguez * Alexa Nikolas as Olivia Pleasant * Bella Thorne as Sonja Mizeris * Amy Adams as Ruby Diane * Jeff Bridges as John Mayfair * Robin Wright as Joyce Mayfair-Daniels * Patrick Dempsey as James Daniels * TBA as Young Jack Mayfair * Diane Keaton as Edith Swift * Willa Holland as Erin Blackwell * Dove Cameron as Sara * India Eisley as Becki Blackwell * Dylan Minnette as Roman Quinn *Joséphine de La Baume as Miriam Bonvalet *Ezra Miller as Norn Langlúra *Alexander Skarsgård as Chanz Volga *Hayden Panettiere as Lilia Tiron *Teresa Palmer as Sophia Farrar *Brooke Shields as Faith Cruz *Gene Simmons as William R.White *Will Shadley as Bobby White *Joanna Going as Delia White Trivia * The identity of Miles' kidnapper will be revealed in this episode. * Jack will undergo all but his last trial by the end of the episode. * Miles gets rescued but he isn't exactly grateful about it, it would seem he is suffering from Stockholm Syndrome * An old flame of Nick's appears in town, she will make her presence felt and Nick becomes trapped in a situation where he has to make a difficult decision with no good outcome for either choice. * A Flashback will occur telling the story of John Mayfair's death. * A Flashback will occur telling the origins of Austin White and how he became a Vampire. * There will be 3 deaths this episode. 6 if you include flashbacks. Teaser NOTE: This teaser starts directly where Sacred Grounds finished, it may be subject to change and may not represent the final scene. DILLON: Whoa! (CALEB POINTED HIS SILVIA AT THE WOMAN) CALEB: Who the fuck are you? (THE WOMAN CHUCKLED AND OUTSTRETCHED HER ARM) ???: Foolish little man. (HER EYES BECAME BRIGHT BLUE AND SPARKS EMANATED FROM HER HANDS) ???: Isikhali isinxi! (CALEB'S SILVIA FLEW OUT OF HIS HANDS AND INTO THE WOMAN'S, SHE EXAMINED IT) ???: Curious, this relic, this weapon is of Rorrimian origin. Where did you get it? (CALEB AND DILLON JUST STOOD THERE DUMBFOUNDED, UNSURE OF WHAT TO DO NEXT) CALEB: I found it, well actually it found me. ???: Really? Who are you? CALEB: I think I asked that question first. ???: My apologies. My name is Anabrixa Khail, a bounty hunter, an assassin but my friends call me Ana. Now answer me, who are you? CALEB: Well Ana. I'm Caleb. A hunter. ANABRIXA: You are not a friend, you will address me as Lady Anabrixa. CALEB: Rude! Respect works both ways you know...my lady. ANABRIXA: I see, a fellow hunter and yet you mock me, you are either brave or very foolish. I am thinking the former. I like you Caleb, if you are indeed a hunter then you must understand my plight. Tell me, where am I? DILLON: You are in Gallows Hill. (ANABRIXA TURNS TO DILLON) ANABRIXA: Gallows Hill? Is this not Rorrim? I don't understand. CALEB: Rorrim? Where is that? Is that in Mexico? ANABRIXA: This world is different, it stinks. The air so impure, it insults my senses. DILLON: Another world? Are you seriously telling me you are an Alien? ANABRIXA: It would appear so. Tell me, do you know of a boy named Arius Adomaitis? He is my mark, I must find him and return him to the royal house of Tiron. He is charged with High Treason. DILLON: Can't say that I do miss. Sorry. CALEB: This chick is tapped. Seriously you are making no sense at all. ANABRIXA: Miss? How quaint and very disappointing. No need for apologies. CALEB: My crossbow, what do you know of it? ANABRIXA: Well. It is more than just a weapon, it belonged to the founder, the first Queen of Tironia. It is of my world. Tell me, am I in a lower or a higher realm? CALEB: I have know idea what you are talking about. ANABRIXA: You really are a simple race aren't you? What world is this? What is it's name? DILLON: It has many names but the masses call it Earth. ANABRIXA: Earth!? Eugh! This world was once called Eden made by “An” himself and it was lush and beautiful, just like Rorrim and now it has been degenerated by Human hands. Eden destroyed. poisoned by it's own protectors. This saddens me that a higher realm has sank so low. CALEB: My crossbow? (CALEB HOLDS OUT HIS HAND) ANABRIXA: Your crossbow!? No no no, this belongs to Tiron. I think I will keep it. CALEB: I don't think you will! (CALEB RUSHES HER WITH SUPERSPEED AND ATTEMPTS TO TAKE HIS WEAPON BY FORCE) (ANABRIXA LAUGHS MANICALLY AS SHE OUTSTRETCHES HER HAND AND SHOCKS CALEB WITH ELECTRICITY) ANABRIXA: Kukagesi! (BLUE SPARKS ERUPTS FROM HER FINGERTIPS AND SURGE THROUGH CALEB) (DILLON PULLS OUT HIS GUN AND STARTS SHOOTING AT HER) (ANABRIXA RAISES BOTH HER ARMS IN THE AIR) ANABRIXA: Vikela! (A BLUE FORCEFIELD SURROUNDS HER AND THE BULLETS DISINTEGRATE UPON CONTACT WITH IT) ANABRIXA: Foolish little men with your crude primitive weapons, you cannot harm me! I am a Supreme Sorceress! Feel my wrath! DILLON: Stop this! ANABRIXA: How dare you demand anything of me! (SHE OUTSTRETCHES HER ARMS) ANABRIXA: Ubuhlungu! (Bellowed) (DILLON AND CALEB FALL DOWN TO THE GROUND IN AGONY AS ANABRIXA AFFLICTS PAIN AND SUFFERING UPON THEM, MAKING THEM VISIT THEIR WORST FEARS) (CALEB BEGINS SCREAMING UNCONTROLLABLY AS VISIONS OF HIS FIANCEE'S DEATH FLASHED THROUGH HIS MIND) CALEB: No! Samantha! Arrrrrrrrrrr!! No! Please! Nooooo! (DILLON MANAGES TO BREAK THROUGH THE FEAR AND THE PAIN AND TACKLES ANABRIXA SENDING HER CRASHING INTO THE GROUND) (ANOTHER BLUE SPARKING PORTAL APPEARS BESIDE THEM, ANABRIXA, CALEB AND DILLON GAZE UPON IT IN CURIOSITY) ANABRIXA: My love? (A BEAUTIFUL MAJESTIC BLONDE WOMAN EMERGES FROM THE PORTAL AND RUSHES ANABRIXA IN SUPERSPEED, PICKS HER UP BY THE THROAT) ???: You wish! You thought you could attack them and get away with it? (RED VEINS ERUPT FROM UNDER HER EYES AND SHE REVEALS A SET OF LONG FANGS AS SHE ROARS) ANABRIXA: Lilia!? I'm sorry. LILIA: Too little, too late. (LILIA PLUNGES HER FANGS INTO ANABRIXA'S NECK AND DRINKS FROM HER, ANABRIXA SCREAMS IN AGONY) (LILIA PULLS OUT, HER FACE ALL COVERED IN BLOOD, SHE SMILES WITH BLOODY FANGS) LILIA: Your powers are nothing, next to mine and here is where you get off. ANABRIXA: Please don't. LILIA: Goodbye. (LILIA THROWS ANABRIXA OFF THE EDGE OF THE CLIFF WITH SUCH A FORCE SHE SOARS THROUGH THE AIR BEFORE TUMBLING TO HER DOOM, THE LOOK OF PANIC UPON ANABRIXA'S FACE AS SHE FELL) LILIA: I never did like that uppity bitch and now who have we here? (DILLON AND CALEB TAKE THEIR CHANCE TO ESCAPE AND CALEB GRABS DILLON AND FLEES IN SUPERSPEED) (LILIA LAUGHS WITH GLEE AND JOY AS SHE PICKS UP THE SILVIA) LILIA: All this time you were right beside me. So you are the one. See Also Category:Season One Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Episodes Written by OldOneX